Kingdom Keepers: Twister of Dreams
by disneychick555
Summary: Finn and the gang are called back to Disney World by Wayne to face what may be their biggest challenge yet: Their own dreams and nightmares!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Disney World (or else all those pennies in It's A Small World would be scooped out to make a new ride) or Kingdom Keepers which belong to Disney Co. and Ridley Pearson, respectively.

* * *

><p>Finn looked up at the Cinderella Castle with awe. It was truly a breathtaking sight at night. THE CINDERELLA CASTLE AT NIGHT? Finn Whitman had just gone to sleep what seemed like minutes ago. It had been a month since he had last crossed over. What could've happened now?<p>

"Nice to see you again," a voice floated from behind him. Finn knew that voice. The turned around.

"Wayne," he said in awe.

"Still me," Wayne replied with a smile.

"You! You brought me here! Why?" Finn asked in a rush, frustrated but unable to hold in his curiosity.

Wayne's mouth emitted one single word, "Overtakers."

"We defeated them," Finn brushed it aside.

Wayne shook his head, "Maleficent told you something about this."

"There are more powerful Overtakers than her," Finn replied in shock, remembering Maleficent telling him in the dark chamber under Pirates of Caribbean.

Wayne nodded.

"The same song and dance then?" Finn guessed out loud.

Wayne nodded.

"I'd better get started IMing the others," Finn sighed. Things were a bit harder now that VMK had shut down.

Wayne nodded, smiled, and was about to press the button. "How do you feel about Amanda?" he asked, almost like an afterthought.

"Amanda?" Finn replied. His head was spinning, what did he think of Amanda? Mysterious? A friend? Magic? Intelligent? Beautiful?

Wayne smiled, and then couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. He laughed. And then he pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! :) Reviews make me happy and I will most definitely reward you next chapter if you review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Keepers. I really wish I did! I hope you all like this chapter :) I'd love some reviews to help me with characterization!

* * *

><p>Finnrox: that's what wayne said.<p>

Philitup: so its up to us, again

Willatree: what r we gonna b up against this time?

Mybest: something stronger than maleficent

Charldarl: ya think? gtg, mom's calling

Finnrox: b asleep by 10

"Finn, get to school!" Finn's mom called from downstairs. He quickly logged off and gave his mom a quick kiss good-bye before hopping onto his bike for school. Dashing into the hallway, afraid to be late for class, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw her.

She was there, after all that happened, just as solitary and quiet as ever, looking at him. As if she had known where he would enter from, as if she knew he was there.

"Not as if it's a surprise," she said casually as he approached her.

"A… A… A…"

"Amanda. That's my name. A-man-da. Don't you remember?" Amanda teased with a grin on her face.

"But… What… it's… Jess. I… It… All… What?" Finn burst out.

Amanda smiled sweetly at her friend. She waved her right forefinger in the air with a small utterance and smiled mischievously before hugging Finn.

"But…" Finn said, astonished.

Amanda let go of him, and he saw that there were tears in her eyes. "I paused time, you won't be late for class. Finn looked around, people were stuck in the middle of what they were doing, they couldn't see or hear anything going on. Finally Amanda broke. "It's Jess, Finn. She's been… Been.."

"Been what?" Finn asked, looking deep into Amanda's eyes.

"She's… there was another Overtaker, and… they threatened to reveal us," Amanda replied.

"Reveal you as what?" Finn pressed.

"As Fairlies," Amanda replied, knowing Finn knew about this already.

"What do they want from her this time?" Finn asked, worried.

Amanda's eyes filled with tears. "What they always want, her dreams. Her… visions."

Finn gave Amanda a giant hug, pulling her close to him. "It'll be okay. We'll get her. When did they kidnap her? Was it, like, last night? In the parks as a DHI?" Finn flashed back to his meeting with Wayne the night before.

"No," Amanda sobbed, pulling Finn tighter, "The Overtakers are getting stronger, they're moving out of the parks. They took Jess straight from our room. I tried to fight, but…" Amanda trailed off.

Almost instinctively, Finn tucked Amanda's hair behind her left ear. As he did, he saw a cut on her temple. "Amanda…" he breathed.

"I know," Amanda sobbed, "I tried, I fought back with what I could, but they knocked me out."

"Who?"

"I… I didn't see. I'm sorry," Amanda cried into Finn's shoulder.

"Shhhhh," Finn soothed, combing Amanda's hair with his fingers, "It's okay. It's okay. We'll find her. We'll find her." Finn tenderly kissed the top of Amanda's head, then kissed her temple on the cut. He pulled her tighter, wondering where that kind of courage came from and worried that Amanda would try to run away. But she didn't. The two stood there, gently rocking back and forth, wishing that the moment would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything :( If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer!

Thank you kingdom-keepers-rule for encouraging me to keep writing this! :D Please continue to review? :)

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. Overtakers came into your room last night?" Philby asked Amanda, the cute redhead pushing his empty ice cream dish away.<p>

"Yes."

"You fought them?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember a thing about _who_ this Overtaker was?"

"No. Nothing."

"You know there was only one?"

"If there were more only one came into the room."

"Nothing? Size, rough shape, what they were wearing?"

"I… I don't remember. They were bigger than me, and much stronger. If I had to take a guess I'd say probably a guy?"

Philby sighed. "Hey, she's obviously stressed out and upset by this all," Willa whispered to her friend, who she was sitting beside.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to think of who it could be," Philby replied, rubbing his temples. The walking encyclopedia, Philby was obviously trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Finn rubbed Amanda's back. "It's okay. Maybe with time you'll remember something else. Maybe your roommate remembers something?"

Amanda snorted. "Doubtful. That girl has slept through violent hurricanes."

"I've done that too!" Charlene, a pretty blonde on the other side of the table defended.

"Do you have holes in your roof right over your bed?" Amanda challenged. Charlene scowled in reply and turned to Maybeck, the large African American boy sitting beside her. She slapped him awake.

"What was that for?" Maybeck screamed as he fell out of the chair and into a wide awake state.

"You've got to stay up, Maybeck," Finn admonished, "We're trying to figure out what we need to do tonight."

"I was just catching up on the sleep that I won't get tonight!" Maybeck replied with raised hands. "And I was having a hot dream too!" All of the girls at the table moaned. "Not like that!" He paused for a moment, "Well, kinda. You see, I had just landed this bathing suit ad and there were these girls in bikinis…"

"Yeah, Romeo, I'd cut the crap. That's not happening," Willa replied with a giggle.

"I don't know, he could have some potential," Charlene added, looking Maybe up and down, "Kind of a muscular, 'I'm your best friend!' type guy." Amanda and Willa exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Back to work, please," Finn said, slapping the table with his hands, "Tonight what's our priority?"

"Find Jess," Amanda replied.

"But we have no idea where to start!" Charlene whined.

"Then we'd better get to sleep early," Philby answered. "In bed by 7?"

Everyone at the table tentatively nodded their heads, then looked to Finn.

"We'll do it," Finn assured everyone. _I hope._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! This chapter's kind of a little fluffy break before some intense stuff happens *cue dramatic music* I hope you still like it!

Thank you very much loveneko64 for reviewing! :)

I don't own anything :(

* * *

><p>Finn walked his bike home as Amanda walked beside him. "Are you ready for tonight?" Finn asked.<p>

Amanda lightly giggled. "Being in high school, that just takes on a whole different meaning."

Finn was glad to get a laugh out of his friend, and decided to get more. "Come on, you ready?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Amanda giggled even harder, making the temptation to kiss her grow even more. That smile on her face just made everything in life seem to move in slow motion. Finn quickly flashed back to the first kiss they had shared, and thus far, their last.

"Finn?" Amanda's voice wafted into Finn's consciousness. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, shaking his head, "Just dozed out for a moment."

"Thinking about tonight?" Amanda asked with a sly smile. Finn began to freak out for a moment, _tonight?_ He thought, _We're fourteen, I guess it happens but…_ "When we'll find Jess?" Amanda added, seeing the slight confusion on Finn's face.

"Oh… right," Finn replied, nodding. He noticed concern on Amanda's face. "She's okay. If they want her for her dreams, they won't hurt her. They need her alive and well. We'll find her." Amanda bit her lip and nodded, still looking apprehensive. Finn stopped and slapped the kickstand down on his bike and gave Amanda a hug. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

"But what if it's not?" Amanda asked.

Finn looked down at his friend, "Have we ever failed you before?"

"I guess not," Amanda replied.

"Then let's keep up the pattern," Finn smiled, gently rubbing Amanda's back.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own a thing :( But I like reviews!

* * *

><p>"Finn, you're going to bed really early," Finn's mom commented as her son walked up the stairs to his room at six thirty.<p>

"Yeah, I have… stuff to do," Finn explained lamely, hoping his mom would understand.

She gave him a stern look, "You know I still don't fully agree with this whole deal."

"I know."

"Be safe, alright?" she cautioned her son. Finn nodded. Things had gotten much easier now that his mom knew. "Finn?" Mrs. Whitman called. Finn turned around, just wanting to get to bed. "It looks like you're going to be having another brother or sister."

Finn's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. There was no way he could sleep tonight. _But you know you have to_, the voice in the back of his head said. Finn turned quickly and dove into bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to come to him. He looked at his clock. Six forty five. There was no way he could cross over in time. He tossed and turned, trying to make himself more comfortable. But nothing was working. Six fifty. Finn read some of the ginormous book Philby had given him, trying to bore himself to sleep.

Finn woke up on a bench on Main Street USA. He quickly ran to the tepee in Adventureland, their designated meeting place because of its DHI shadow. As he ran into the tepee, he disappeared.

And fell right into Amanda's lap. "You okay?" she asked, voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine," Finn whispered back. "So is everyone here?"

"Yes," a chorus of five other voices replied.

Finn invisibly nodded. "So where would they keep Jess?"

Professor Philby stepped in, "There are lots of enclosed spaces here at the Magic Kingdom, but with construction everywhere, I doubt they'd keep her here. Too many risks with people all over the place. Animal Kingdom is clear, but they've already hidden her there before."

"That still leaves two parks," Willa, Professor Philby's unofficial TA, pointed out.

"Something tells me that the Overtakers wouldn't risk Epcot so soon after the last time," Charlene reported.

"So Hollywood Studios it is!" Amanda announced, getting up and ready to take off.

"Hold it," Finn told her, groping out to try to make her sit again and hitting something soft that he hoped to God was her stomach and not one of the other three possible body parts it could be, "We first need to figure out how to get there."

"We go in pairs," Maybeck said, "Boy-girl."

"You're just saying that so you have some estrogen to go with that testosterone," Charlene teased.

"Baby, I don't need anything to mask this!" Maybeck replied proudly.

"Finn, you and Amanda will bring up the rear. Maybeck and Charlene will clear the way. Willa and I will go between you two," Philby said. Finn could practically hear Philby rolling his eyes at Maybeck and Charlene's banter.

"What route?" Finn asked his friend, deferring to the man who knew all about the routes available due to construction.

"We'll be taking a back way," Philby announced, right through the new worlds. Less of a chance of Overtakers roaming there."

"Also a bigger chance for them to use heavy machinery," Willa pointed out.

"And more of a mess to make," Charlene said.

"I honestly doubt that the Overtakers want to leave their play world," Philby replied, "Besides, they won't expect us to navigate through there."

Everyone silently and invisibly deferred the decision to Finn. "We go Philby's way," Finn announced, "I trust he knows something."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, guys! This chapter kicks the action up, and I hope you all like it! :) Updates may take a little longer and be shorter now because I'm headed back for my second semester of college! (If you can guess my two majors I have a reward for you next chapter!)

If you review though, I promise I'll update ASAP though! It lets me know you guys are reading :D

* * *

><p>Amanda waited with Finn at the rear, ready to go at the sound of Philby's signal. The two were still under the shadow of the tepee. "Finn, you seem distracted," Amanda observed.<p>

"What? No," Finn replied. But he knew she was right. His mom's news had thrown him off balance for the entire night.

"Yes, you are," Amanda declared. "You didn't analyze all our options for getting to Hollywood Studios or jump in right away."

"I trust Philby. Like I said."

Finn could practically hear Amanda roll her eyes. "Finn," she said sternly, "What is it?" Finn kept his mouth shut. "Don't make me have to loosen those lips for you."

"What?" Finn asked. The mere mention of lips had him on edge. All he could think of was his kiss with Amanda.

"I have ways of making you talk," Amanda threatened lightly. Looking outside, she saw a streetlamp flicker on and off. The signal. "Let's get moving."

Amanda and Finn quietly slipped out of the shadow of the tepee. Their bodies glowed, an eerie electric light emanating from them. Finn reached back and took a hold of Amanda's hand, feeling the electric energy pulsating between them. They navigated their way through the tepees and across the Advertureland bridge to the main square. The two slipped behind trees and garbage cans, ducking and taking their time. Reaching the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey, the two heard footsteps. They were out in the open with nowhere to hide. "What do we do?" hissed Amanda.

"Gimme a sec," Finn replied, concentrating. He pushed Amanda into a squat at the base of the statue. He went up on his knees to peer between Mickey's legs.

He saw them: two pirates patrolling Main Street USA. Looking terribly out of place, one had an ugly eyepatch and wore a tattered green shirt and black trousers. The other had a peg leg and wore a clean red and white striped shirt. They were headed in their direction. "Okay, two pirates, right on the street," Finn whispered to Amanda. "I don't know if they'll circle around here, but we can't risk running until we know they can't see us."

Amanda nodded, "Maybe they'll turn around?" she asked hopefully. Finn shrugged and rose to his knees again. The pirates had stopped and were looking around.

"Oy," one of them called to the other, "Do you know why we're even here? Those rascals haven't been here in weeks."

"Then we're due for an attack, knucklehead," the peg legged pirate replied, bonking his friend on the head. "Plus, the boss said to patrol the street, so that's what we're doing!"

"Wish he'd shoulder some of the guardwork," eyepatch replied. Then he turned around and opened his arms out. "See? Ain't nothing here!"

"Go!" Finn hissed, pushing Amanda forward. They ran like hell to Fantasyland.


End file.
